


Can We Always Be This Close

by ohmygodimagines



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, M/M, The Losers Club, mentions of the losers - Freeform, secret hideout, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodimagines/pseuds/ohmygodimagines
Summary: Eddie subconsciously snuggles up to Richie in the hammock one rainy night after leaving his house after a fight with his mom.





	Can We Always Be This Close

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think. Happy Reading~

The rain had lighted up one October night, a chill in the air as Eddie grumpily walked down the street. A thin blanket wrapped around his thin frame and sprinkles of rain landing on his face. Another night another fight with his mother caused him to bolt out of the house at 1:30 in the godforsaken morning. He was greeted by a yellow light in the upstairs window of the Tozier household, his lips turned up into a smile. His best friend was still awake.

Soft taps alerted the curly-haired boy inside, his comic book closely in his face. He swore under his breath and set it on his bedside table, kicking off his blanket and rising to his feet. Pulling back the curtain he looked down at the figure in the street “Eds? What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked in a hushed yell.

“My mom,” he sighs in sadness. Richie’s face softened and looked down, there was no way in hell Eddie could stay the night. Just hours prior he came out to his parents over dinner, while his mom was happy and supportive, his father wasn’t too keen on it. He could still hear his parents fighting downstairs. “Rich?”

“Hold on!” Richie hurriedly shuts his window and races to his closet, taking out an emergency backpack containing a pillow, blanket, and a flashlight. He kept it just in case of an emergency Losers meeting and didn’t want to stay in that house. The curly-haired boy slid on his shoes and fixed his glasses before turning off the light.

Once on the ground he put his hands in his pajama pants pocket and led the way “Why can’t we stay at your house?” Eddie questions, looking back at the house. Richie’s face stayed forward unchanged, he eventually looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes.

“I came out to my parents,” he answered reluctantly.

“Shit,” Eddie sighs, “are you alright?”

The slightly taller boy shrugs “In my 14-year existence I’ve never seen my parents fight like that…but it’ll be fine Eddie Spaghetti.”

“I hate that nickname,” he grumbled catching up to walk side by side. His hands still clenching the blanket tight to his body. Richie didn’t respond more than a chuckle, instead purposely bumping into him almost making the hypochondriac trip on the long fabric. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see Eds!” And he did see as they came to the large grassy area it was the hideout that Ben started to build for the group. Richie walked up to the wooden door on the ground and saw a note that was fading due to the rain ‘Under Construction!’ it read in what was nice handwriting.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! There are s-spiders and I'm sure at least 20 different diseases down there!” Eddie starts to whine, stomping his foot. Richie ripped off the note and tossed it aside before turning back around to look at Eddie.

“It’s this or we can go back to your house,” he offers resulting in Eddie to open the door for him and be the first one to carefully descend the stairs. The taller boy took out his flashlight and pointed the light at the ceiling “Mike and Bill took all the cobwebs down,” he noted as he looked around in hopes to settle his crush’s mind.

It only partly worked, he could still hear a high pitch groan in the distance. “Only one hammock,” Eddie says, “who’s getting the ground.”

Richie scoffs and takes the pillow and blanket out from his backpack “Neither,” he laughs as he hops into the hammock. Specks of dirt come off the beams from Richie's weight being in the hammock “Come on Eds, I’m tired.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled as he got in, his legs tangling together with Richies. It took them a few minutes of shifting and arguing before the got comfortable and for Eddie’s foot to not be in the others face. Richie had to settle with a foot to the ribs but this was fine, as long as Eddie was comfortable. A silence overcame the space as they laid under the blankets, it was a comfortable silence. It always was.

“Goodnight Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie yawns as he takes off his glasses and places them carefully on the ground.

“Night,” Eddie responds quietly, already half asleep himself.

He didn’t know when he woke up, but he felt the shift in weight making him come out of decent slumber. Eddie was restless in his stop, obviously uncomfortable in the cramped hammock. The boy gets up with a sleepy groan and turns around so that he was cuddling up to his friend. Their chests were pressed together and Eddie’s head fit perfectly in the crook of Richie’s neck.

Richie laid there still, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest! Sure they had touched, simple shoulder brushes, slaps to the face, and that one time they held hands during the Loser’s blood oath. All those times were nothing like this, Eddie was full-on cuddling him. How was he supposed to react? How was he supposed to fully comprehend what was going on! On the inside, he was freaking out, and on the outside, he was freaking out!

His eyes were wide and lips were slightly opened in shock. His shaky hands slowly wrapped around him, afraid to wake him, one on the small of his back and the other around his small shoulders. His wildest dreams were unfolding in front of him. His body was slowly becoming more relaxed as he melted into the hammock, Eddie’s body heat keeping him warm. He dared to look down, his friend's creamy skin was illuminated by the moonlight, his lips parted ever so softly. He was beautiful.

His next move was daring, so daring he would rather move away than do this. Richie lowered his face and gently pressed his face to the top of Eddie’s hair. The normally neat brown hair was now soft curls from the rain. His hair smelled like apples, Richie noted. His eyes fluttered shut and took it all in, this feeling was so foreign and soft. The main focus of his desires was clinging to him, his face in his neck, his warm breath against neck. Richie Tozier didn’t deserve all of this, but here he was getting everything he wanted…well, almost everything.

He never wanted to forget this feeling, if they could stay here like this forever he wouldn’t mind. Mike mentioned that one day they’ll all move away and forget what happened in Derry. He never wanted to forget the love of his life, and he certainly didn’t want to forget this moment. He thought about placing a kiss to the top of his head, but backed out last minute… it wasn’t the same. He was content with this.

Daylight poured into the space the next morning, the rays awaking the boys from their peaceful slumber. Eddie was the first one to open his eyes and it didn’t take him long to remember what he did last night. Fuck. Shit! His eyes looked up to Richie’s who was nervously looking back down at him. Richie’s long fingers slipped underneath Eddie’s shirt to scratch the small of his back “Morning,” he says hesitantly.

“Morning, Eds,” Richie responds in the same tone. Another silence, but this time Eddie rises, placing his arm on Richie’s chest. Their eyes lock and there’s an unspoken agreement between them as their eyes shift from each other’s lips and back up. Eddie leans in closer, nervously placing his lips over Richie’s own. The kiss was everything they expected it to be, it was sudden, nerve filled and perfect.

“I-I uh, didn’t know you felt that way a-about me,” Richie stutters.

“I have for a while now,” Eddie whispers back.

They break out into a small fit of laughter and kiss again with more confidence “Can we stay like this?” Richie asks, pulling away. Eddie nods in reply happily and places his head back on Richie’s chest, pulling the blanket over them again. 

“My back fucking hurts,” Richie groans, breaking the comfortable moment.

“I felt the same way after a fucked your mom,” Eddie jokes. Richie laughs in reply and places a happy peck to his head, hugging him a little tighter.


End file.
